Whispers And Lies
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata has always been the nerdy shapeless girl that no one's ever noticed. But after running into Sasuke in the girl's locker room... Please Read And Review! Story Better Then Summary!


**Chapter 1:**

"Hinata! Hinata! Do you have an answer?"

A girl sat in the back of the classroom, her face nearly completely covered by big gawky faded grey glasses, baggy clothes hung off her body giving her a shapeless appearance, her long choppy unbrushed blue midnight colored hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. She had super pale skin and steel grey eyes. Startled Hinata stares up at her English teacher, Mrs. Anko.

"What was the question?" She asks.

"Week detention! Next time pay attention instead of doodling!" The teacher snarls. Hinata groans and puts her head down on her desk, ignoring the teacher's piercing black eyes. Detention, she'd only been there once before in 6th grade, now in 10th she'd managed to avoid it somehow, till now at least. A week ago breaking her goody goody two shoes record would of traumatized her, but now Wendy could care less.

**_Flashback:_**

"Go get me a beer, Hinata dear." Says a man with dirty black glasses, matted brown hair, and cold brown eyes. His breath stank of beer and other drinks, bottles littered the floor around the recliner he sat in.

"Get it yourself." Hinata retorts angrily, she'd been working on her homework and wasn't in the mood for an interruption. She could smell the beer on his breath, and the way his eyes were unable to focus, it was obvious that he was drunk.

"What you say! You worthless pile of shit! Get me a fucking beer!" The man screams, slapping Hinata hard across the face. He reaches for a belt that laid nearby on the floor.

"Please no Dad! I'm sorry! I'll get you the beer!" Hinata says as her steel blue eyes widen in fear, already knowing what was to come.

"It's too late for that! Maybe this will teach you some respect!" Her dad retorts, beginning to furiously hit her with the belt.

"Please stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" Hinata begs tears streaming down her skin; this only makes him hit her harder. She cowers on the floor as he also begins to kick her in the ribcage, ignoring her yelps and cries of pain.

**_End Of Flashback_**

Hinata winced as she felt her bruises through her shirt; they still were in the progress of healing. She'd been so stupid! Hadn't she learned along time ago never ever get dad angry, ever. Unless of course she wanted the crap beaten out of her. It was all her mom's fault! Why did she have to leave them! Only taking Hinabi! It'd been six long hard painful years since; Hinata's mom had taken off. In that short amount of time her dad became a drunk and violent person.

Glancing at the clock she saw that there was still fifteen minutes of class left, much too long for her. So instead of doing the smart thing and actually paying attention to Mrs. Anko, Hinata once again began to doodle.

"Well Ms. Hyuuga you've just earned yourself another two weeks of detention." Mrs. Anko says, with false cheerfulness. Hinata groans, glancing at the clock she sees that the bell's about to ring. Gathering up her stuff, she practically flies out of the classroom. Next period was gym, her favorite class; it gave her time to think to herself.

Just as the tardy bell rings, Hinata makes it to the girl's locker room; she grabs her gym clothes, and heads for the bathroom. She never changed out in the opening like everyone else did, for fear someone would figure out where her bruises came from. So as gently as possible Hinata begins to undress, hissing in pain and cursing how tender the bruises are.

Coming out of the bathroom she sees no one's there. Shrugging her shoulders, she takes her sweet time putting her things away. Just because gym was her favorite class didn't necessarily mean she was in a hurry to go to the gym. Making sure that no one was around, Hinata pulls off her gym shirt, revealing a bruised and battered rib cage and stomach. Reaching into her locker she pulls out a container of cream. It always helped relieve the pain for a little while.

Unknown to her someone had walked into the locker room. Hinata didn't notice till it was too late. She sees someone out of the corner of her eye, throws the cream into her locker, puts her shirt on, and begins walking past the person. Only then did she realize it was a boy.

"What are you doing here? Boys aren't allowed in?" She questions. The boy looks at her his penetrating red eyes seeming to look right through her not at her. For some reason an instinct in her head screamed run, to get away from this boy, but she stubbornly held her ground.

"Class started minutes ago; don't tell me you received those bruises when soccer barely began." The boy replies.

"Whatever." Hinata replies running out of the locker room, feeling the boy's eyes burning holes in her back.

"Ms. Hyuuga you're eighteen minutes late." The gym teacher growls.

"I'm sorry, but there's a boy in there!" She quickly explains.

"A boy, huh?" The teacher says, walking out of the gym and making her way to the locker room. Hinata suddenly hit with fear. How could she be so stupid! The boy would know she was the one that ratted him out. Hinata tried remembering anything threatening about the boy, but only those piercing red eyes came to mind. She couldn't even remember his skin tone or hair color, only those red eyes that stared right through her. Her gym teacher comes back shortly, dragging the boy by his right arm.

"Hinata is this him?" She asks. Shit! Now he knew her name! The boy glared at her, Hinata stares nervously down at her feet gulping for air several times.

"Well?" The teacher asks, becoming impatient.

"Yes." She whispers.

"Very well. Young man you just earned yourself three weeks of detention, now go to class or I'll have you suspended. The boy glares at the teacher, then at Hinata, before exiting the gym. As soon as she's unable to see him, Hinata lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Boy did that boy creep her out.

Sure enough in gym, they were playing soccer, normally Hinata's favorite sports but now her greatest nightmares. She could barely play without being in complete and utter agony. She wasn't able to focus, her thoughts kept wondering back to the red eyed boy. Who was he? How come she never noticed him before? Gym flew and soon it was time for fourth period, next was lunch, which she never went to, having no friends. After that was science. She fell asleep and didn't wake up until after 7th period, luckily in time for detention.

She picks a desk near the back, hoping no one would notice her. He walks in the door, for the first time since she met him; Hinata decided to study the person that became to be known to her as the red eyed boy.

He had messy untamed raven hair, ivory carved skin, those piercing dark red eyes, and Hinata couldn't help but notice he had some muscle on him. To say he was cute was the understatement of the century, he was drop dead gorgeous.

Suddenly he's staring or rather glaring right at her. Hinata gulps ducks her head down, hoping to disappear. Each desk held two people; Hinata glances at the empty seat next to her and prayed. God ignores her prayers, because the red eyed boy makes his way to the back of the classroom, and sits right next to her.

"Alright trouble makers, I'll be back in an hour and don't think you'll be able to escape, I'm locking the door." Mrs. Anko announces. True to her word, she locks them all in the room.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die!" Hinata chants over and over in her head. You would have never known where she was right now to be the detention room; it was like any normal social event. People split up into several groups around the room, Hinata prayed that the boy would join a group, but he made no move or showed any desire to.

She glances over at him, to see his red eyes staring right at her. Gulping she puts her head down on her desk and pretends to be asleep. She could still feel his eyes on her, opening her eyes, Hinata finds herself looking into a pair of angry dark red eyes. She tries to make words come out of her mouth, but only squeaks come out.

"You've got something to say?" The boy asks, moving his face dangerously close to Hinata's. Hinata frantically shakes her head, and decides that pretending that she was asleep was the best thing to do.

At one point Hinata actually does fall asleep, cause the next thing she knows is that everyone's leaving the room. Quickly gathering her stuff, on her way out of the classroom she runs into someone, causing them to drop their books.

"I'm so sorry, let me help." Hinata says crouching to pick up the person's books, standing up she's meet with an all too familiar pair of red eyes.

"Sorry!" She squeaks, handing him his books. Her hands were trembling and her blood suddenly ran cold.

"Whatever." He says, walking out into the hallways. Hinata can feel her heart hammering in her chest. What was wrong with her? He's just a boy! She really shouldn't be scared of him. He wouldn't dare touch or strike her. With that as her last thoughts about the boy, she runs out of the classroom, hoping to be there when her dad arrived, so as not to get him mad.

The next day at school was better; she didn't see the boy once, until that is detention of course. Again he sat next to her, this time Hinata was brave enough to take out a book and read. Getting into it, she completely forgot where she was and who was sitting next to her.

Turning a page anxious to get to the ending, she's suddenly becomes aware of someone's warm breath on her neck, looking over her shoulder she sees the boy reading the book. She tries to get back into the story, but her blood went cold again and she sat there trembling. Why couldn't the boy find somewhere else to sit? He was good looking some other girl wouldn't mind!

"Hold the damn book still! I can barely read!" The boy growls. Hinata's trembling only grew, the boy clearly becoming annoyed, attempts to continue reading the book, but finally gives up.

"Why are you so scared no scratch that, terrified of me? I never hit you." The boy suddenly says.

"I'm not scared of you." Hinata replies softly.

"Bullshit." You gulp as if you can't get enough air, tremble, and squeak every time I'm around." The boy retorts.

"Well if you could stop glaring at me!" Hinata suddenly shrieks.

"Oh I see, my eyes bother you!" The boy spits out bitterly. Hinata couldn't retort about this. It was true his eyes did bother her, they were so dark and menacing looking. So instead she chose to ignore him or try to. But the boy wasn't ready to leave her alone.

"The bruises, where are they from?" He asks.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Hinata mumbles, deciding to play dumb.

"I know what I saw." The boy retorts.

"Forget what you saw!" Hinata hisses, before putting her head down on the desk. The boy's eyes burn holes through her body.

The next few days of school flew by quickly. The red eyed boy continued to sit next to her in detention, but didn't talk to her. Not that the silence bothered Hinata, it was his eyes that seemed to always be focused on her.

Friday after detention, Hinata was making her way to her locker, to put some books away. She sees some guys smoking by the bathroom. As she's walking past them it seems as if she'll go by unnoticed, but one of the guys points her out.

"Hey girlie!? No you're way too ugly to be a girl. Where ya going?" He asks, pretty soon the whole group corners against the wall.

"Sorry I'm kinda in a hurry, gotta go!" She replies, pushing her way through the group. One of the boys grabs Hinata's wrist and slams her into the wall. She struggles to catch her breath as the wind's knocked out of her.

"We're not done with you!" The boy snarls.

Hinata crumbles to the floor, whimpering in pain, and out of instinct covering her head. Sure enough just as she expected, a blow connects with her shoulder, then comes another, and another.

"She's way too ugly to even actually be a girl!" One guy says.

"Well be doing the world a favor by getting rid of her!" Another says. Hinata continues to take blow after blow, tears raining down her cheeks.

"Leave her alone!" Someone says.

"Awww Sasuke! We're just doing the world a huge favor!" One of the boys argues.

"Fuck off or else!" Sasuke snarls. The boys scatter not even putting up an argument. Hinata in too much pain and crying hard, doesn't even realize the beatings stopped.

"Hey don't cry, it'll be alright." Sasuke says leaning down to the girl, Hinata looks up at him with watery steel grey eyes, she finds herself face to face with the red eyed boy.

"Its you." She whispers, he was the last person she expected help from.

"Can you stand?" Sasuke asks. Hinata nods and struggles painfully to her feet, somewhat able to stand up.

"Come on your bleeding, I'll take you home." Hinata says, holding out a hand. Hinata stares at the hand suspiciously, before shaking her head.

"No thank you, I'm not going home yet." She replies. Sasuke gives her a curious look.

"Why?" He asks.

"Cause I don't want to! Why do you even care!? Who the hell are you anyhow!? Why are you in my life!? As if it doesn't have enough problems already!" Hinata screams at him. Hinata looks startled at first before regaining his composure.

"Look I'm so sorry I'm ruining your precious life, but now so it doesn't look as if I'm as bad as those other guys, therefore we're going to get those wounds cleaned and maybe bandaged." He replies and then adding in: "My name's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata begins to object, not wanting to go anywhere with this boy, but Sasuke glares at her, and she shrinks back.

"Come on, I know where you can get help." Sasuke says, holding out his hand, Hinata hesitantly takes it. They exit the school and begin walking down a street that leads to a small neighborhood, Sasuke stops in front of a small house.

"Why here?" Hinata asks.

"This is my home; I've got first aid like materials." He replies. Hinata's eyes widen, she takes a couple steps away from Sasuke, and tries to pry her hand from his, but his grip tightens, and practically drags her into the house.

"Sit over there and don't think that you'll be able to get away. I'm both stronger and faster then you." Sasuke explains, pointing to a faded brownish red couch. She sat there nervously, wishing she could just go home, rather facing her dad then be in some boy's home. Just as Hinata's thinking about making a run for it, Sasuke comes back.

"Take your shirt off." He commands.

"What! No fucking way!" Hinata squeaks.

"Look its not like I haven't seen you without one on before, so take it off." Sasuke says, referring to their first meeting. Hinata blushed and slowly pulls her shirt over her head.

"Holy fucking shit!" He whispers, he'd never seen such a more horrible sight.

"Hold still." Sasuke tells her. Hinata can't help but squirm as Sasuke's hands move over her body, cleaning each fresh or reopened wound. There were several gashes in her stomach and ribcage, he started with those and worked his way upward. About an hour later, he's finally finished and Hinata is beyond flustered and blushing. Suddenly something catches his eye, a thick gashy like scar that started at her shoulder and traced up her throat, almost tracing up her cheek. Sasuke traces the scar with his right hand. Hinata blushes.

"Where did you get it?" He asks. Hinata shakes her head, indicating that she wouldn't answer the question.

"Come on Hinata, its okay, I won't hurt you." He says.

"You say that now, but what about in the future?" She questions.

"Let's see, you're shirtless in my home and I could have raped you at any moment, but you know what? I didn't." Retorts a clearly annoyed Sasuke.

"True." Hinata grumbles, and grabs her shirt, putting it on quickly. She didn't like being without a shirt on one bit.

"At least tell me one thing, when do you plan to go home?" He asks.

"Tomorrow after 1 o'clock." She replies.

"Why after one?" Sasuke questions.

"Because my da-" But Hinata doesn't finish her sentence, instead shakes her head. She almost let her guard down, that was close, he could of figured out everything.

"Forget it, tell me when you're ready." He replies, at least getting one piece of info, it had something to do with her dad. Was he the one hitting her? Maybe her mom? Or a sibling? Possibly it could also be from other beatings at school she may have received. Sasuke ran through options in his head. But interrupted when Hinata gets up to leave. He grabs her wrist.

"You said I only had to be here to get my wounds cleaned and bandaged, we're done." She accuses.

"Sleep here tonight, the streets won't be a pleasant place." He says.

"But…" Hinata begins to say, but Sasuke cuts her off.

"Someone will come after you for sure if you sleep out there tonight, besides its scheduled to storm tonight. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch."

"I'll take the couch." Hinata replies, giving in against her better judgment. Sasuke smirks, his red eyes flashing with victory. While Hinata's steel grey eyes dart around the house nervously, as if she were a frightened trapped animal. From observing her, Sasuke couldn't help but compare her to an abused animal. So distrustful and independent.

"You hungry? I can make some pizza." Sasuke asks.

"I'm not hungry." Hinata whispers, at the same time her stomach growls loudly, answering for itself.

"You seem hungry to me." He replies smirking. Hinata blushes and sits back down on the couch, pulling her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"I'll go make the pizza." He says, going into the kitchen. Hinata sat in the living room alone, thoughts frantically running through her head. Stay here! This boy could rape her at any moment! But then again the streets were no better either. She tried forcing herself to relax, but her heart just wouldn't listen to her. It pounded in her chest so loud and swift, Hinata wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke could here it. Hell who knows he probably could.

Hinata finds herself dozing off, the last thing she remembers before, drifting into a restless sleep, is the soft drizzling of rain on the roof.

"Hinata? Hinata? Wake up, pizza's ready." Sasuke says, gently shaking the girl awake.

"Sorry! Tired, no sleep last night, drink too much." She replies, her words like broken English of a foreigner. Sasuke looks curiously at the brown haired girl, Hinata drunk? It didn't seem as if she did. It could just be that she was sleepy and the order of the words came out wrong. Hinata groggily drags herself to the table, they eat in silence.

Hinata is only able to eat two pieces of pizza, her hunger no longer there, replaced by exhaustion.

"Tired?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes." She replies.

"Before you go to sleep, you might wanna take a shower, you could use one." He suggests. Hinata is now wide awake and eyeing Sasuke with intent suspicion.

"Don't worry there's a lock on the door." Sasuke explains.

"Kay." Replies Hinata, apparently too tired to put up a fight. Sasuke shows her to the bathroom, she locks the door, turns on the shower and steps in. Letting the warm water cascade over her body, soothing her battered and bruised body. She does her hair and lathers up, before quickly rinsing off.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping up in a towel, she realizes that there's a huge problem…

She has no clean clothes…

**Okamimaru:**

Well that's the first chapter; let me know what you think! You'll only get a 2nd chapter if I get at least 10 reviews! So review for chapter 2!


End file.
